Among washer nozzles, there are those in which a film-like heater is provided at a washer nozzle (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H7-329734). Due thereto, even in a case in which water or the like, that has stuck to a jetting hole of the washer nozzle, freezes in a cold geographical region, the frozen ice can be melted by heating the washer nozzle by the heater. As a result, washing liquid can be jetted-out well from the jetting hole.
Further, among vehicle wiper devices, there are those having a wiper arm equipped with a nozzle, in which a washer nozzle is mounted to the wiper arm and washing liquid is jetted-out from the washer nozzle onto a windshield glass (for example, JP-A No. 2002-67886). Due thereto, the washing liquid can be supplied efficiently onto a surface to be wiped of the windshield glass.